


The Look

by drownalltheboys



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Alternate Universe - Non-Magical, Children, Explicit Sexual Content, Flirting, Friends to Lovers, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-29
Updated: 2016-01-29
Packaged: 2018-05-17 01:37:26
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,523
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5848891
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drownalltheboys/pseuds/drownalltheboys
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It'd been four years since Remus' ex-wife left him and Sirius Black had all but taken up the role himself. They constantly flirted with each other, but neither knew just how hard they were pining for one another. Dealing with sleepy children and cooking dinner together will really bring out the love between this pair.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Look

**Author's Note:**

> I am SO proud of this fic! I would like to extend the biggest, most heartfelt of thank-you's to my beta, not to mention my best friend of a decade, Sarina. She enthusiastically cheered me on through the smut=writing portion while I was freaking out and having a mild breakdown. I'd like to present you all with this gem of a fic, which I hope you all enjoy reading as much as I enjoyed writing. Much love. x

Remus was having a hard time. He’d had a hard time when Tonks has announced that she’d wanted a divorce, and he’d had an even harder time when she’d admitted that she’d had a child too early and came to the conclusion that she wanted a fresh start without him and Teddy. 

Their son had only been an newborn at the time and although Teddy was too young to understand what was going on around him, Remus’ heart broke for him tenfold. 

It seemed as though Tonks left nothing but destruction in her wake, thought she left nothing behind physically. The day after she’d broken the news, she’d cleared out the quarters she’d shared with Remus while he was away at work. 

She hadn’t even left a note on her way out. 

_________________________

Three years later saw Teddy’s fourth birthday and Remus still having a hard time. He’d tried his hardest to move on and thought he was doing rather well. He was a stay-at-home father who worked from home. He also had begun homeschooling Teddy, despite protests from his best friend, Sirius, who’d claimed Teddy ought to attend a nursery school. 

Sirius was all about giving Remus a break. It was clear that he thought nothing but the best of Remus, and he tried every chance he got to relieve Remus of his parenting duties, be it the length of a grocery store visit or an all-night sleepover at uncle Siri’s flat. Teddy loved Sirius more than any of his friends his own age which spoke volumes to Remus. 

Sirius was over at Remus’ flat so frequently that the other mommies at the park had begun to question Remus as to whether or not Sirius was Teddy’s other parent. They’d always ask where he was if he was not present and Remus would shyly reply that Sirius was currently tending to his own life. In his heart, he’d have loved to be an exclusive item with Sirius, but he knew that for now, that idea was a little more than far-fetched. 

“Higher, Daddy!” Teddy demanded. 

Remus was torn from his thoughts and brought back to the here-and-now. He was at the park with Teddy who was in a child’s swing, kicking his little legs with enthusiasm. Remus smiled and pushed the swing with a little more vigor. 

He truly loved his son more than anything. He was glad that his son resembled him head to toe and left no traces of his ex-wife. Teddy had hair the same dull, red color as Remus and equally curly and unruly. He was of tall stature for his age, the same as Remus who stood a towering 6’2. And he was just as awkward in his mannerisms as his father. 

Remus smiled fondly at his son who was completely unaware of the affection his father felt for him in that moment. He continued to oblige Teddy’s demands of “higher!” and “more!” until he saw a familiar figure sauntering across the park towards them. 

“Sirius,” Remus smiled, pulling him into a familiar embrace. 

“Wotcher, Remus,” Sirius said with a fond grin, reaching out to take over pushing Teddy in the swing. 

“Siri!” Teddy called. “I’m swinging!”

“That you are, little man” Sirius cooed. He turned to Remus, keeping up with Teddy’s pace as he conversed with the boy’s father. “How’s your day been, Remus?” he asked. 

“S’been alright. We woke up, watched some Blue’s Clues, took a nap, had a snack, and here we are. How’s your day been? Did you miss the mad house?” Remus chuckled, referring to his own home. Everyone knew that Teddy could be a little more than a handful, but Sirius took it in stride.  
“Aye, it was long and tiring,” he said, groaning and dragging out his last word, laughing when Teddy giggled at him. 

“Well, I was going to ask if you wanted to come ‘round later for dinner, but since you’re probably too tired…” Remus trailed off with a smile, crossing his arms. 

Sirius reached out and thumped Remus in the arm. “You know I’m always up for hanging out with you and this little man,” he said, reaching out to tickle Teddy in the swing. “Besides,” he continued, “I’ll probably just sleep at yours if that’s alright with you.”

“Sleepover!” the baby declared as he tossed his little arms up. 

“That’s right, Teddy! You tell your daddy that you want Uncle Siri to come sleepover with you tonight!” Sirius egged him on. 

Remus gave Sirius an indignant look and tossed his arms out in a what do you expect me to do now gesture. “Well,” Remus said. “You know I have nothing to say to you now,” he said, not unkindly.

“Come on, love. I’ll make you and the baby dinner, and we’ll even watch a film that isn’t F-R-O-Z-E-N,” he spelled out in a hushed voice, giving Remus a knowing look. Everyone knew that was his least favorite film of all time and that it was the object of Teddy’s latest obsession. One of the moms had chosen to show it during a playgroup date and to date, Remus was pretty sure his son had made him watch it at least 162 times  
.  
“You know, if we weren’t in such a public place, I’d shag you right here as a reward for your heroism,” Remus grinned pleasantly. 

Sirius’ mouth popped into a small “o” shape and he waggled his eyebrows. “Don’t tempt me, now. I might decide to throw all caution to the wind,” Sirius threatened, raising his eyebrows. “But is that a yes?”

“Of course it’s a yes,” Remus concluded solemnly, sticking his hands in his jacket pockets and looking down at his feet. “You know you don’t even have to ask.”

“I know,” Sirius deadpanned. “I like watching you get flustered, though.”

Remus reached out to cover his son’s ears for a brief moment and he looked Sirius in the eye and told him with a grin, “Fuck you!”

“Only if you’re good tonight,” Sirius teased as Remus lifted Teddy out of the swing and placed him on the ground. 

The small child immediately stood atop Sirius’ boots and clutched his jeans, declaring with a cheesy smile, “I’ll be good! ’m always good!” 

Remus and Sirius made eye contact and burst into fits of laughter. “I have a different treat for you if you’re good, baby boy,” Sirius said in a tone he only used for Teddy. “Remember those little strawberry candies I had last time?”

The small child’s eyes went wide with disbelief. 

“I may have a few of those in my pocket if you’re good for daddy and Siri tonight,” Sirius said earnestly. 

Teddy nodded his head enthusiastically to show his understanding. Good behavior = candy. 

“Well, why don’t we head out? It looks like it might rain,” Remus said.

“Aye,” Sirius agreed. “It’ll be getting dark soon anyhow.”

He reached down to pick up Remus’ son who extended his arms toward Sirius. He held him across his front as they made their way across the grass to the sidewalk and Teddy’s head nestled comfortably under Sirius’ chin as he snoozed on the journey home. Remus’ flat wasn’t too far, only several blocks and Sirius had make the trek more than a few times. 

They made easy conversation as they strolled along the street and by the time they’d made it home, it’d started drizzling and Teddy was fussy. They crowded inside the small area around the front door, kicking off shoes and shedding jackets as Teddy was placed unceremoniously on the floor, refusing to stand up on his own. Sirius aided the toddler in taking off his windbreaker, carefully hanging it up on the hook and firmly holding his small ankles as he pulled his tiny trainers off of his tiny feet. 

Remus cooped his son up under his arm like a package, mindful of the child’s giggles, and turned to Sirius, “I’m going to set him up on the couch with a film if you want to start dinner. Just do whatever.”

Sirius laughed heartily, “You hear that, Ted? We’re having ‘whatever’ for dinner!”

“That’s my favorite thing to eat!” Teddy joked, the words muffled by the material of his father’s jumper. 

Sirius made his way into the kitchen, glancing around at what was within arm’s reach. He wasn’t the best cook in the world and he wasn’t hesitant to admit it, but there were a few things he had conquered while living on his own in London. He opened each cabinet, peaking inside as his eyebrows knitted together. Sauce. Was there pasta? Certainly not in the cabinet. Nor that one. Ah, yes, shell pasta. It certainly wasn’t the angel hair he was originally looking for, but he reckoned that anything would suffice. He gathered his supplies and grabbed a large pot from directly underneath the cabinets, filling it with halfway with water and perching it on one of the burners on the range. He turned the little dial on the control panel to ‘high’ and made himself busy with getting a can opener. 

Remus strolled into the kitchen looking rather accomplished. “I’ve got the little one tucked in on the couch watching ‘Mulan’,” he sighed.  
“I wonder what has him so interested in Disney films lately?” Sirius questioned, shaking his head. 

“I know,” Remus sniggered. “He was just on a Veggie tales kick last week.” 

“You’re not even religious,” Sirius remarked.

“I’m aware,” Remus said, rolling his eyes. “I’m pretty sure that he picked it up from one of the moms at his playgroup. The same as this Frozen shite,” he all but whispered, terrified his son would hear him from the other room. 

Sirius sniggered, cutting his eyes and making himself busy with opening the sauce cans. Remus moved to the range to monitor the water, watching the minute bubbles work their way slowly to the top of the water. He was interrupted when Sirius haphazardly poured a box of shell noodles onto the pot, splashing some of the water over the edge. It landed on the heated surface with a 'tsssss'. 

“God damnit, Sirius,” Remus scolded. “The water’s not even boiling.”

The other man shrugged his shoulders, flourishing the empty noodle box, “I don’t give a fuck.”

“Well don’t be so frank,” Remus laughed. 

Sirius came close and grabbed him by the shoulders, looking him directly in the eye with a look that said he was about to divulge his darkest secret, “I’m not Frank, Remus. I’m Sirius.”

“Oh, bugger off, you barmy old minger,” Remus joked, pushing his friend away. 

“I resent that!” Sirius said indignantly as Teddy found his way into the kitchen. He was wrapped up in a fleece blanket and his curly hair was fluffed up in a frizzy mess from the earlier rain, much like his father’s. 

Sirius immediately plucked up the small boy off the floor, cocooning him in the blanket and holding him like an infant. “You know your father’s just been mean to me, buddy,” Sirius said to Teddy. 

A small hand broke out of the blanket, forming a fist to rub his eyes as his mouth parted in a wide yawn. “S’not nice, Daddy,” he all but whispered. 

Remus reached out for his son whom Sirius passed over carefully. Teddy leaned his small head on his father’s shoulder, fighting sleep. “Hey, buddy,” Remus cooed. “Are you hungry? Do you think you can make I through dinner?”

Teddy nodded his head with much effort.

“Good,” Remus said. “We don’t want our boy waking up hungry, do we?”

Sirius watched the scene in front of him, very much in love with the way Remus interacted with his sleepy child. Remus sat a sleepy Teddy, blanket and all, in his chair as he motioned for Sirius to finish up dinner. 

He quickly drained the now fully-cooked pasta, doused it in sauce and added a pinch of salt. Just the way he knew Teddy liked it. He scooped just a little into a small bowl and passed it to Remus, followed by a toddler fork. 

“Alright, baby, can we wake up a little so we don’t choke and get hurt?” Remus asked running a hand through his son’s curly hair to wake him up. Teddy opened his mouth, not bothering to open his eyes, and Remus scooped up some pasta, blowing off the steam before he placed it in Teddy’s mouth. The small boy chewed slowly before swallowing his food and Sirius watched Remus patiently assist Teddy in repeating the process several times, grateful to do it. 

“Good boy,” Remus murmured with a small smile on his face. “You’re such a good boy, Ted.”

He turned to Sirius, “Do you want to put him to bed while I clean up?”

Sirius nodded eagerly. He loved dealing with a sleepy Teddy. He was always most clingy when he was tired and didn’t complain when Sirius kissed him all over his face. 

“Siri,” Teddy uttered in the older man’s neck, “Daddy’s face is weird.”

A blush immediately spread over Remus’ cheeks because, yes, he acknowledged his face was weird, but it was different when his son pointed it out. 

“What do you mean, baby boy?” Sirius questioned with a soft tone, reaching up to stroke Teddy’s hair. 

“Daddy always looks at you weird,” Teddy said. “He doesn’t look at anyone else like that.”

Remus’ eyes met Sirius’ intense gaze. It didn’t say ‘wow this is embarrassing’. It didn’t even say ‘I don’t know how to react’. No, Sirius was giving Remus inquiring eyes. ‘Bedroom eyes’, Remus realized just as Sirius was walking out of the room. 

He stood there dumbfounded with a dirty dish and toddler cutlery in his hands. He blinked several times and breathed deep. Okay, he definitely hadn’t misinterpreted that, had he? Fuck no, not a chance in hell. Sirius had totally given him ‘the look’. He shifted from foot to foot and he rushed through doing to dishes. He reached for the dishtowel to dry off his hands, fumbling it several times out of sheer nervousness. 

He was so fucking ready for this, it almost hurt. 

He made his way down the hallway to his bedroom, trying desperately to keep his breathing even. ‘Hyperventilation was not sexy’, he told himself as he slowly shut the bedroom door and sank down onto the end of the bed. 

After a few moments, Sirius slipped inside, taking care to carefully reseal the door behind him. Remus could make out a few of Sirius’ features by aid of the moonlight filtering through the blinds. 

“Should I turn on the light?” Remus questioned shyly. 

“No,” Sirius said, his tone soft but absolute. “I need to tell you something.”

Remus nodded, ready to hear whatever Sirius had to say.

“Look,” he began. “I’ve been pining after you since we met and I can’t handle it anymore,” Sirius breathed out heavily. “I love you. I love Teddy. I love going to the park with you two. I love-“

Remus stood up and without hesitation connected his mouth to Sirius’ in a chaste kiss. “I love-,“ Sirius said against his lips, a hand coming up to tangle in his hair. “I love-” he tried again as Remus kissed him deeper. “Fuck, just love me,” Sirius almost sobbed into his mouth, who now had both of his hands in Remus’ hair, tugging gently. 

“God, yes,” Remus groaned. He forced Sirius backward until his knees hit the edge of the bed and they tumbled over. Remus pressed himself between Sirius’ legs, which parted easily making room for him. He reached up to release Sirius’ hair from the tie it was in, pulling back to watch it fan out around him. 

“You’re beautiful,” Remus told him whole-heartedly. 

He kissed underneath his jaw and pressed open-mouthed kisses to his throat as Sirius leaned his head back, mewling softly and clutching at his lover’s shoulders. Remus moved over him, expertly unbuttoning his shirt and shoving it down his shoulders. Sirius whimpered in protest at the loss of contact as Remus discarded his own shirt. 

Sirius’ hands pressed against Remus’ chest and trailed downwards, eventually pressing against Remus’ erection. “Need you,” he panted in his ear. 

“Fuck,” Remus groaned out. 

He reached down to unbutton Sirius’ jeans and hastily pushed them down to his knees. He trailed wet kisses down his abdomen and his fingers toyed with the waistband of his boxers. 

“Remus,” Sirius said pointedly. 

Remus pressed a kiss to the tip of his cock through that material of his boxers, making Sirius’ hips buck off of the bed. “Please, Remus,” he moaned, holding the last syllable of his name in desperation. 

Remus rolled down the edge of Sirius’ boxers and slowly took him down as far as he could. He blindly reached up his hand, finding Sirius’ and intertwining their fingers as the latter moaned long and low. 

He bobbed his head in a rhythmic motion and Sirius’ fingers tightened in his. “Yes,” Sirius breathed out. 

He continued on, hollowing his mouth and wrapping his hand around what he couldn’t swallow. “Re-Remus, you have to stop. I’m gonna-,” Sirius gasped. Remus pulled off with an audible ‘pop’. He pressed a hot, wet kiss to Sirius lips and Sirius immediately pulled him down for another, pressing their hips together to create as much friction as humanly possible. Sirius reached between them and began to undo the button of Remus’s pants, carefully undoing the zipper and slipping his hand inside his boxers to wrap his hand around the other man’s erection, squeezing hard and eliciting an indecent moan from Remus’ mouth.

Sirius pushed the top of Remus’ pants and boxers down with both hands, trying to get rid of as much material as he could manage. “Off,” he demanded. 

Remus reached down to push the material off the rest of the way and then reached up, grabbing Sirius’ pants and peeling them off the rest of the way. Sirius’ pressed the heel of his foot into Remus’ bum and pulled him close. 

“Please, Remus. I need you, now,” he all but begged. 

Remus reached up, supporting himself on one arm as Sirius clung to him, to rip open the drawer of the nightstand. He grabbed a handful of condoms and the small, neglected bottle of lube hidden there. He pressed a condom into Sirius’ hand. “Put it on me,” he demanded and Sirius immediately obliged. He circled his hand around Remus, jerking him slowly as he watched Remus spread the lubricant across his fingers.  
Sirius laid back, his eyes heavy with want as Remus moved to settle between his legs. He gasped when he felt fingers press against his opening and he did his best to relax and let Remus in. 

Remus moved slowly, pressing hot kisses to Sirius’ mouth while he prepared him. He felt the other man’s arms move up his chest, over his neck to caress his face and he looked up to meet Sirius’ half-lidded eyes. 

“I’m ready,” he assured him with a heady kiss. 

Remus nodded, putting his hands of either side of the body in front of him. Sirius lifted his legs around Remus’ waist and wrapped his arms around his shoulders. His mouth formed a small “o” and his eyes slipped shit as he felt Remus press into him. Remus pressed a kiss to Sirius’ mouth, swallowing his desperate moan. He pressed all the way in before he pulled away, pressing his forehead to Sirius’. “Look at me,” he gritted out, feeling sweat roll down his back. This was the calm before the storm. Sirius opened his eyes, panting heavily against Remus’ mouth. “What do you want?” he asked. 

Sirius pressed a soft, slow kiss to his mouth. “Remus, make love to me,” he said, his voice barely audible. 

Remus began to move. 

He pulled out and pressed back in, painstakingly slow, and he letting Sirius feel his full weight. The latter moaned, wrapping his legs tighter around Remus’ waist, pulling him down and pressing him deeper. His head fell back and the soft chant of 'yes yes yes' fell from his lips. He met each thrust with equal enthusiasm, his voice growing more urgent. 

“Remus, I’m gonna come,” Sirius cried out, dragging his nails down Remus’ back leaving angry red marks in their wake  
.  
Remus buckled down to his elbows, letting Sirius feel the full weight of him. He cupped his hand around the back of Sirius’ head, holding him close and keeping his rhythm of slow, intense thrusts. He buried his face in Sirius’ shoulder as they both let go at the same time. 

Sirius closed his eyes and threw his head back, sobbing out Remus’ name as he came. He felt the warmth between the and inside of him and he breathed hard into Remus’ neck. 

Remus pressed kisses to Sirius’ shoulder, slowly moving to his face, then his lips. “I love you,” He breathed against them. 

Sirius’ hand tangled up into Remus’ curly mop of hair and he softly replied, “I love you.”

“Stay,” Remus begged, looking Sirius in the eye. 

“Always,” he promised.


End file.
